El pueblo olvidado
by Wolfgirl-Valentine
Summary: Existen muchas leyendas, algunas de ellas basadas en hechos reales...esta es la leyenda de un pueblo maldito...olvidado por el propio Dios..."-Hitoria congelada hasta nuevo aviso -
1. La casa del terrateniente

Capitulo 1: La casa del terrateniente.

Bajaron del tren y miraron la desolada ciudad, parecía desierta, a la lejanía se veía la enorme mansión imponente, comenzaron a caminar a través de las calles, las pocas personas se ocultaban temerosas, ninguna era akuma, por suerte, al llegar a la mansión tocaron la puerta, la madera chirrió cuando se movió por el suelo como si nunca lo hubiera echo, una mujer de cabellos negros vestida de sirvienta los miro con detenimiento, llevaba un vestido simple en color negro con detalles rojos y un delantal blanco pulcro.

-muy buenas tardes exorcistas, mi señor los esta esperando-y con una reverencia los hizo pasar

-buenas tardes...em??-comenzó el menor de ellos mientras la seguían

-pueden llamarme Janeth, soy la criada del señor-a la par que los guiaba por los corredores

Se dedicaron a mirar la enorme mansión, en sus paredes colgaban pinturas y retratos, seguramente de antiguos dueños, y había muchas armaduras de las mas diversas formas, al final una enorme puerta ,de lo que presumiblemente era roble, tras de esta un amplio comedor y dándoles la espalda un joven de negras vestimentas.

-mi lord, los exorcistas han llegado-le informo la muchacha, el chico se dio la vuelta mostrando sus ojos de un peculiar color violeta, sus cabellos negros resaltaban la palidez de su rostro.

-ah, exorcistas muy buenas noches, me alegra que llegaran a tiempo para la cena, permítanme presentarme soy Sir Richard Miller dueño y lord de esta mansión-dijo con una voz aterciopelada

-buenas noches Sir Richard, mi nombre es Allen Walker, y ellos son Lavi y Kanda- señalando a los dos mayores, el pelirrojo también saludo y el ultimo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Janeth haznos el favor de traer la comida-

-si mi lord-la chica salio de la habitación por una puerta opuesta a la que cruzaron primero.

-bueno, sentémonos, quisiera hablar con ustedes sobre lo que, supongo, ya les abra comentado su superior-

-si nos contó algo al respecto-dijo el pelirrojo

-¿que fue exactamente lo que les comento?-

-bueno...los reportes hablan sobre extrañas desapariciones, y avistamientos de criaturas extrañas, creemos que puede tratarse de akumas-

-akumas...les explicare algo...exorcistas, la gente de este pueblo esta muy apegada a las tradiciones y antiguas leyendas, si hablan con ellos les pido que traten de no contradecirlos, o los podrían echar del pueblo...por otro lado...en la zona mas alejada, cerca del bosque que se encuentra al sur vive "la trampera" una persona loca, evítenla, solo les llenara la cabeza de ideas raras-les explico con una sonrisa

-gracias por el aviso, nos gustaría explorar el pueblo si no le importa-dijo el pelirrojo

-será mejor que lo hagan por la mañana, pronto oscurecerá y las personas le temen a la noche, así que dudo que puedan investigar algo, así que por ¿que no cenan y descansan y mañana por la mañana hacen su trabajo?-

-mmm...-Allen miro a sus compañeros de misión y tan solo asintieron con la cabeza-esta bien-

La muchacha trajo los alimentos y cenaron en silencio, al final el joven les pidió que acompañaran a la sirvienta para que les mostrara sus habitaciones, los chicos(al menos el albino y el pelirrojo) miraron la decoración del lugar, en la oscuridad, tan solo iluminada por la vela que portaba la muchacha todo se veía mas siniestro, grandes cuadros que parecían observarlos mientras pasaban, armaduras huecas que parecía que les dejarían caer sus armas apenas caminaran frente a ellas y ventanas cuya vista daba al horrible bosque que se extendía kilómetros al norte, a Allen le pareció deslumbrar una antorcha que se movía entre los árboles, pero cuando se volvió a fijar esta ya había desaparecido.

-es aquí caballeros-les anuncio la chica, se veían tres puertas dispuestas en fila, en la primera se acomodo el japonés, en la segunda el joven bookman y en la ultima el ingles, este se sorprendió al ver la habitación tenia un aspecto renacentista, mas como la habitación de una niña, las paredes pintadas de un suave color oliva y líneas lavandas, un alto juguetero repleto de peluches de felpa y muñecas de porcelana, de esas que parecía que tomarían vida en cualquier momento y moverían sus cabezas para mirarte, una cama con doseles de color morado casi violeta y con dos mesitas de noche a los lados, un pequeño escritorio junto a un librero y al final de la habitación un amplio armario con un campo de flores dibujado en las puertas.

-esto...gracias-dijo algo nervioso por como lucia la habitación, la chica prendió la vela junto a la cama como hizo con los otros cuartos y dejo unos fósforos al lado

-que pase buenas noches...y tenga un nuevo mañana-dijo esto ultimo como si no volviera a ver al chico...o quizá solo fueron imaginaciones del albino

La noche no fue nada agradable para el niño, las muñecas lo inquietaban y al poco rato comenzó a llover, sin embargo poco a poco se quedo dormido, mas súbitamente despertó cuando un viento frío lo entumió, escucho rápidos pasos y de pronto la puerta cerrándose, rápidamente se levanto y bajo de la cama casi resbalando con un charco en el piso.

-pero que...-encendió la vela junto a la cama y miro el suelo, casi pega un grito al ver un charco de sangre en el suelo y pequeñas huellas a través de todo el piso hasta la puerta, corrió dispuesto a ir con Lavi o Kanda y al hacerlo casi se cae de espaldas al ver a la sirvienta parada frente a la puerta.

-¿se encuentra bien?-al verlo asustado

-señorita Janeth...sangre...en el piso...-dijo algo corto de aire

-¿sangre?-se dirigió a donde señalaba el chico-no hay nada joven Walker-mirándolo extrañada

-¿qué??-se acerco, en efecto, donde había antes sangre, ya no había nada...ni siquiera una mancha, la huellas también habían desaparecido-¿pero como?-estaba sorprendido

-al parecer tuvo una pesadilla-le dijo la pelinegra

-yo...ha...¿qué hace usted aquí?-dándose cuenta

-venia a ver si no se le ofrecía nada-simple

-bueno...gracias supongo...-

-si no se le ofrece nada me marcho...con su permiso-y sin mas se retiro, el albino la vio desaparecer en la oscuridad, se volvió para ver de nuevo su cuarto...pero no había nada...en serio fue un sueño, iba a volver a la cama cuando de pronto del cuarto de al lado salio el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta de golpe

-LAVI!!!-exclamo sorprendido-¿qué pasa???-

-hay algo en mi cuarto!!!!-asustado

-¿a que te...-mas fue interrumpido por un sonido de vidrios rompiéndose proveniente del cuarto de Kanda

-YUU!!!-exclamo Lavi antes de que ambos entraran en la habitación del pelinegro y le vieran con Mugen en mano frente a lo que parecía ser un tocador con el espejo roto.

-Kanda...-empezó el albino

-¿a ti también Yuu?- exclamo el pelirrojo

-¿en sus habitaciones también paso algo extraño?-pregunto serio el nipón, ellos asintieron simplemente-¿qué fue?-

El albino les relato lo de la sangre, ellos guardaron silencio un momento y luego fue el turno de explicar del Bookman jr.

La habitación que le había tocado parecía haber sido de un niño, las paredes eran color azul pastel, la cama no tenia dosel y era color azul eléctrico con una sola mesita, un baúl grande de madera, un librero con escritorio y un gran armario con un caballero a caballo corriendo dibujado.

Se encontraba recostado leyendo de nuevo los reportes cuando un ruido de pisadas en el exterior lo distrajo, pero su atención se dirigió al armario cuando la puerta se abrió de la nada, la madera crujió suavemente, pensó que fue el aire, cuando de pronto esta se abrió mas...se le quedo viendo extrañado, de pronto termino de abrirse de forma violenta.

Se quedo estático mirando el interior, inescrutable por la oscuridad, de pronto dos pequeños ojos de un amarillo brillante lo miraron desde el interior y se escucho una suave respiración, trago saliva suavemente, de pronto miles de ojos iguales al primer par lo miraron, en ese punto una mano de color negro salio lentamente del interior del armario, esa delgada, llena de pústulas como la mano de un cadáver pero con enormes garras, cuando un par de dientes blancos y afilados se dejaron ver y un gruñido escapo del ser fue el momento en el que el pelirrojo salio corriendo de la habitación y se topo con el albino.

Una vez mas el silencio y fue el turno de Kanda.

Su habitación perteneció a una mujer, las paredes eran rojo suave, casi rosa, la cama con doseles era color escarlata, dos mesitas de noche, tan solo un escritorio con varios libros, un sillón, un tocador con espejo y un armario con un paisaje parecido a un amplio pasillo rodeado de rosas rojas.

El pelinegro estaba dormido cuando escucho pasos afuera, se levanto con sigilo y se acerco a esta dispuesto a ver que pasaba, pero cuando paso frente al espejo miro su propia silueta y otra detrás de el, se giro violentamente pero no había nada, una vez mas miro el espejo, la silueta se había acercado y mostraba a una mujer vestida de blanco con un velo cubriéndole la cara, de pronto el vestido comenzó a mancharse de rojo, como si la mujer sangrara, una mano se estiro y penetro el espejo como si fuera niebla, el velo se movió al compás de un viento inexistente y mostró el rostro de la joven, pálido y con dos huecos negros en ligar de ojos, huecos que sangraban, en ese punto fue cuando rompió el espejo y los otros dos entraron.

-algo verdaderamente raro pasa en este lugar-comenzó el pelirrojo- y empiezo a dudar que se trate de inocencia-

-eso lo descubriremos mañana-dijo el pelinegro

Los tres acordaron dormir en el mismo cuarto para evitar mas imprevistos...mañana seria un día largo.

Fin Cap.1_

Ok...esta idea rondaba mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, es mi primer intento de fic de horror....en realidad de escrito en si -_-U, los reviews se agradecen...y busco beta x3.

Atte. Wolfgirl de Valentine


	2. El pueblo

Man no me pertenece.

Capitulo 2: El pueblo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano y bajaron a desayunar, esta vez el joven terrateniente no les acompaño, según su sirvienta se había desvelado revisando unos archivos, también le informaron del espejo roto(sin darle detalles) y ella les dijo que lo reemplazaría.

Al terminar salieron a revisar el pueblo e investigar los extraños sucesos, realmente poca gente vivía en el pueblo, y la mayoría a los que intentaban preguntar les cerraban la puerta en las caras, algo artos de ello decidieron ir al edificio mas grande del pueblo, después de la casa del terrateniente, la iglesia, construida con un sombrío estilo entre gótico y barroco, con altas torres puntiagudas y un viejo campanario.

Entraron a través de las puertas abiertas de par en par, en el recinto se podía ver a dos mujeres mayores sentadas en la primera banca y al padre confesando a un hombre de mediana edad, los cuatro se giraron a verlos, el cura siguió con lo suyo y las mujeres comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo dirigiéndoles miradas indiscretas.

-che...esto es una perdida de tiempo-hastiado

-basta Kanda, es nuestro deber investigar a fondo-algo molesto el albino por la actitud del japonés

Vieron como el hombre se levanto y se marcho, no sin antes detenerse a mirarlos un momento.

-puedo ayudarles en algo...-pregunto el hombre de Dios, con una voz que no era cordialidad.

-he, si somos de La Orden Oscura, estamos investigando las desapariciones en este lugar-explico Allen

-¿podría decirnos que sabe sobre esto?-pidió el Bookman jr.

-no tengo nada que decir-mientras comenzaba a retirarse-y será mejor forasteros que se vallan de este pueblo cuanto antes, los que vinieron antes que ustedes solo empeoraron las cosas-y sin mas se fue por una de las puertas que se encontraban detrás del altar.

-mierda...-siseo por lo bajo el pelinegro

-bien hemos caminado de un lado a otro del pueblo por 5 horas y nadie nos ha dicho nada, esto es asfixiante-se quejaba Lavi

-esto es demasiado confuso, la gente no nos quiere decir nada, y ninguno de los buscadores que vinieron aquí regresaron así que no hay ningún dato-algo desanimado el peliblanco

-pues ya fuimos a todos lados...pero la gente nos repudia como si fuéramos peste-seguía en lo suyo el jr.

-aun no hemos ido a todos lados...-

-¿a que te refieres Kanda?-intrigado el niño

-"la trampera"-sentencio el pelinegro

En ese momento las mujeres que aun estaban sentadas, comenzaron murmurar mas alto y de pronto escupieron el suelo, se levantaron y se marcharon de la iglesia.

-viejas locas-comento el nipón

-pero Yuu, Lord Richard dijo que estaba loca-

-pues ese tipo no me da nada de confianza..además ¿se te ocurre una mejor idea...Idiota?-

-...-

-Kanda tiene razón, no perdemos nada-

-entonces andando-ordeno el pelinegro-recuerdo que dijo que vivía cerca del bosque por el lado sur-

Y sin mas se encaminaron al lugar.

Gracias por leer, esta muy corto lo se, pero no tenia muchas ideas para este cap, además es solo un puente entre ambos capítulos n.ñ prometo intentar que el siguiente sea mas largo x3.

Respuesta a reviews.

**.sweetChokorote-Girl.**

Me alegra que te gustara, aunque siendo sincera no creo que de miedo T-T gracias por tu reviews : un beta es quien revisa los horrores de ortografía y de redacción xD.

**Apple_Rin**

A lo se la mano ya es un cliché muy usado xD, pero por lo mismo es una de esas cosas obligatorias en un escrito de terror xD.

**Ichi – Ichi**

Pues gracias y espero no decepcionarte n.ñ

**:::YURI:::**

Pues mira aquí esta la conti xD y me alegra te guste mi forma narrativa TuT, en cierta forma me veo influenciada por Edgar Allan Poe...aunque jamás llegare a ser tan grande como el T.T.


End file.
